This application claims the priority of German Patent Applications 197 26 114.0 and 197 28 400.0, filed Jun. 20, 1997 and Jul. 3, 1997, respectively.
The invention relates to a water treatment apparatus, especially for the production of foods, which has at least one section configured for the free fall of water under the effect of gravity and at least one device for catching the water.
An apparatus of the above-described kind is described in German Published Patent Application 24 05 233. In the apparatus of this patent, water free falls from an outlet slot of a waterfall cascade against a plate of the next lower cascade level. The apparatus is not intended for treating water for food production.
An apparatus for treating water for food manufacture is described in German Published Patent Application DE 42 15 637 A1. The use of water treated in such an apparatus in the preparation of foods increases food stability, among other things. According to this patent, an apparatus for mixing water with components of air is made of an apparatus for agitating the water, and a tank containing the water. In the tank, the water is swirled, preferably for two minutes, and preferably on a lemniscate path.
A disadvantage in this apparatus is the need for energy for agitating the water, which substantially diminishes its economy of use. Also, the amount of time required for agitating the water is a hindrance because as a result, the apparatus operates discontinuously. Furthermore, due to the need for agitation, the apparatus must be designed with a relatively large tank, and is therefore expensive to manufacture and requires regular maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to deliver water in any amount continuously treated in the above manner, so that the water has a positive effect on foods obtained from production with the water, without additional expenditures of energy.
This object is achieved by providing a free fall apparatus wherein the free fall of water is preceded by an open-surface water trough carrying the water from a higher level to a lower level.
In contrast to the treatment apparatus with the tank that requires shaking, the apparatus of the present invention requires substantially less energy since water moves solely by the effect of gravity. The treatment apparatus according to the present invention requires no moving parts and therefore no drive means. For this reason, it operates substantially free of wear and needs no maintenance.
In contrast to the previously known treatment apparatuses, the treatment apparatus of the present invention can operate continually, so that it is suitable for the treatment of greater amounts of water. Moreover, the treatment apparatus of the present invention can be built more compactly than a comparable apparatus of equal output.
Components taken from air while water is flowing in the apparatus are distributed very evenly if the water trough has a rough surface. Even distribution makes it possible for the components to remain in the water for a relatively long time, so that the water can be stored before being used in food preparation. Granite is especially desirable as the material for the water troughs because it can heat the water.
The reasons for the advantageous properties of the water treated with the apparatus of the present invention have not been completely explained. However, an increase in the oxygen content of the water is no doubt important. Also, water enrichment with amino acids present in ambient air may be important. Water treated with the apparatus of the present invention is also well suited for other foods, such as beverages and ice cream, and especially well suited for baking dough.
Food preparation can benefit, especially if the water used is exposed to natural light; while flowing through the troughs, water can absorb the radiant energy of the light. According to an embodiment of the present invention, this can be accomplished if the housing is made of transparent material and the troughs are made of a thermal energy storing material. Surprisingly it has been found that water treated in such an apparatus retains its desirable properties substantially longer than water that has been treated in a closed tank driven around a lemniscate path. Also, desirable properties of the water are not lost by pumping the water. Although natural light has an effect that is advantageous in the treatment of the water, it has also been found advantageous to draw the water from the apparatus at night.
The apparatus of the present invention operates far more effectively than the known water treatment apparatus, since the water can flow over open water troughs. The water treated in the apparatus is protected against contamination by the environment, but it is always supplied with fresh air if it has a ventilated housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the water treatment apparatus will have successive water troughs followed by a section for free fall. As such, before the free fall of water, a trough is available to smooth its flow.
If flow forms are disposed in the treatment apparatus, the components of air taken up by the water are evenly distributed in the water by agitating the water.
Water of the present invention may be used for cleaning floors, equipment, dishes, laundry or the like. Surprisingly, it has been found that such water dissolves dirt substantially better than untreated water, so that the need for cleaning agents, as additives to the water, is substantially reduced or can even be eliminated entirely. Even baking pans from bakeries can be cleaned with the pretreated water. It has also been found that, after cleaning, solids in the residual dirty water settle in and can be separated from the water more easily than in untreated water.